Adventures in Saisho: Pokemon Oblivion
by pikaadvance
Summary: A young boy from Goldenrod City of Johto travels to a new land of Saisho to become a pokemon trainer! On his journey, he will meet new friends and enemies. Team Oblivion, a nefarious team of evildoers have been causing this region much trouble, but even


POKEMON OBLIVION Adventures of Yuusha in Saisho!  
ALL WRITTEN BY PIKAADVANCE DO NOT STEAL!  
CHAPTER 1: The Start of a Journey A glint of the morning sun filled his eyes, as Yuusha forced open his eyes. He yawned and reached for the remote. He turned on the television and stared:  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual Pokemon Fighting Tournament!" announced the host of the show. "This year, we'll have an exciting match! Trainers, are you ready? GO"  
Two figures were revealed, facing eachother on opposite sides of the stadium. The one on the left threw a ball. A red flash of light appeared and out came a human-sized creature with red boxing gloves. This is called a pokemon. Pokemon inhabit this world.  
The other figure throws a "poke ball" and out came another pokemon with bigger feet, but no mouth. "It looks like a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee fight! This is a classic one, folks!" the announcer said.  
"Hitmonchan! Use Mega Punch!" ordered the trainer.  
His pokemon obeyed and ran towards his foe, fist first. "Hitmonlee, don't let this wimp hit you! Dodge and give him a rolling kick!" barked the other trainer.  
The hitmonlee swooped down and tripped hitmonchan. Shortly after, it struck the pokemon with an impossibly fast kick attack. "This looks like an exciting match folks, but it's commercial break for now!" the announcer yelled. "Stay tuned!" Yuusha turned off the television and ran downstairs.  
"What were you doing up in your room so long?" Inquired his mother. "You have to get yourself over to Professor Elm's house right away! Get dressed, and hurry up or you're going to miss the Mono Rail Train"  
"Oh man, I forgot!" exclaimed Yuusha. "I'm getting my pokemon today to start my journey"  
Yuusha was a young 13 year old, who lived in Goldenrod City of the Johto Region. He had medium straight black hair, and dark whitish brownish skin. He got dressed and headed out the door. "Wait!" his mom hollered. "You forgot these"  
She ran to him and handed him two things. One was a thin, blue poke Gear phone. The other was an E-pass to get on the train to New Bark Town. He stuffed them in his backpack.  
"When you get there, please call me with this new phone, okay?" she asked.  
"Yes, Mom," replied Yuusha. "I'll have a new pokemon and we'll be off to the saisho region. I promise, I'll become the world's best pokemon trainer and make you and Dad proud"  
"I know you will son," Said his Mom. "Just be careful, and don't let that overabundance of self-confidence of yours get to your head"  
Yuusha bid his Mom farewell and ran off towards the Mono Rail Train Station. He showed the Driver the E-Pass and was allowed on. After an hour, the train stopped.  
"PASSENGERS, WE HAVE ARRIVED IN NEW BARK. THANK YOU." Announced the train driver. Yuusha thanked the driver and walked off the train. He pulled out a map from his backpack. "Hmm…I wonder where Prof. Elm's lab is?" Yuusha said to himself.  
He walked about a mile and spied a large, chrome building. He knew it had to be the lab. He marched into the building, seeing three other trainers already there. "Uh..hello Professor," said Yuusha.  
"Hello there," said Elm. "You must be Yuusha." "Yes," replied Yuusha. "I'm ready for my first pokemon now"  
"Um, see, about that," said Elm. "We're out of pokemon. I'm so very sorry"  
"…aw man," Yuusha complained.  
"What I can do is give you some poke balls and your pokedex," explained Elm. With no choice, Yuusha had to bite the bullet, and accept the items. He walked out of the lab extremely disappointed. He accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Oh, sorry about that, young one," apologized the old man. "I couldn't help but overhear your problem, and I think I can help. My Raichu just had a bunch of babies, and I can't possibly take care of all of them. Would you like a pichu"  
"Oh yes, please sir!" said Yuusha excitedly.  
"Come this way," said the old man.  
With that, Yuusha followed him to his house. There, he saw an old Raichu sleeping lazily with over 5 pichus running around her and playing. "Go ahead and choose one," said the old man.  
Yuusha picked up one of the pichus and looked into its eyes. It looked right back at him and he knew that was the one. He took out a poke ball and the pichu jumped in it willingly. "I'm going to name you…Pika," he declared. "Thank you sir"  
"You're welcome!" said the old man. "Go and show the world what you've got"  
Yuusha then left the house and went to the walked to the Cherrygrove City Airport. He dialed his Mom's number on the poke phone.  
RING! RING!  
"Hello? Yuusha? Hello dear!" said his Mom.  
"Hey Mom," said Yuusha. "I got my first pokemon. It's a pichu I named Pika"  
"That's great!" said his Mom. "Well, better be off. I have a meeting soon. Good luck in Saisho"  
With that, she hung up. Yuusha boarded the airplane for take off. He let Pika out of the poke ball and buckled the little pokemon in the seat next to him. "…You know…I never really had many friends..," said Yuusha.  
"Pichu! Pichu, Pichu!" replied Pika, sounding like he knew exactly what his trainer was saying.  
The two new friends talked to eachother the whole ride; Yuusha talked and Pika listened closely. CHAPTER 2: Enter Saisho!

"We will be landing soon, passengers please buckle up," announced the pilot.  
Yuusha recalled Pika back into its poke ball and buckled himself in. As the plane came to a stop, everyone went off the plane and through the terminal. "Man! I need to go to the bathroom!" complained Yuusha.  
He raced to the restrooms, and dashed through the Men's door. But when he rushed in, someone caught his eye. A strange man with a shady outfit…  
Yuusha cautiously approached the man. The strange man was talking to someone on a crystal black pokephone. "…yeah, drop them off there.." Yuusha heard the person on the other end say.  
"So, do I get a promotion to Oblivion admin, now?" asked the man.  
Yuusha had heard about evil teams wandering around different regions, causing chaos. Suddenly, the man turned around, and finally noticed someone had been eavesdropping on him.  
"Hey you!" he yelled.  
"Uh-oh!" said Yuusha.  
Yuusha tried to make a break for the door, but the grunt grabbed him.  
"You know too much, boy," said the grunt. "You're coming with me"  
Before he had a chance to speak, a piece of duct tape was placed firmly on Yuusha's mouth and wrapped around his arms. Then, the grunt threw him out the window and escaped the restroom. He then struggled to get the tape off himself. Yuusha found a piece of scrap metal and used it to cut the tape off his arms and mouth. He raced to through the crowds inside the airport building. As he exited the building, he spotted the grunt fleeing from an emergency back exit. "He's not going to get away that easy!" he said to himself.  
Then, Yuusha ran straight towards him and tackled him with his full 13-year old body force. "Owwww!!!!!" screamed the grunt. "That's it! Go"  
He threw two oddly colored pokeball to the ground. Out came two dark dog type animals. Yuusha knew he was challenged to a battle. "What are those?" he asked. He pulled out the pokedex that Elm had given him.  
"POOCHYANA. A DARK TYPE DOG POKEMON. IT USES BARKS TO SCARE AWAY OTHERS," Explained the pokedex.  
"I know you've never battle before, but you're my only hope!" said Yuusha. "Go Pika"  
Yuusha threw the pokeball and a Pika came out.  
"Pichu, Pichu!!!" Pika said excitedly.  
"Hahahahaha!!!" laughed the Oblivion grunt. "You think that little pipsqueak can stop me?! That's hilarious! Give up, kid"  
"We'll show you!" yelled Yuusha. "Okay Pika, this is our first ever battle. Use tackle attack now"  
Pika attempted a tackle at the poochyanas, but they were to swift for him. "Bite the mouse!" ordered the grunt.  
"Poochy!!!" cried the poochyanas.  
The poochyanas ran and bit Pika.  
"PICHU!" Pika cried in pain.  
They continued to bite and hit Pika, and Pika had no chance to react. Yuusha could take it no longer.  
"STOP IT!" he screamed. He jumped in the battle and hugged Pika and the poochyanas started to bite him instead. They were tearing into his skin, with the Oblivion grunt laughing his evil head off. Tears were coming down Yuusha and Pika's eyes. Suddenly, Pika began glowing. His form began to transform. The light scared off the poochyana for a moment, and they returned to their trainer. Finally, Pika had evolved into a pikachu from Yuusha's friendship.  
"Pika, Pikachu!" Pika yelled.  
"What are you doing just standing there?" asked the grunt to his pokemon. "Go rip them apart limb by limb"  
The two poochyanas ran at full speed towards Pika, but his new agility was too swift for them. Then, Pika let out a jolt of lightning like none Yuusha had never seen before, that fried the Team Oblivion members to a crisp. Yuusha called for police, who arrested the grunt afterwards.  
"Wow," said Yuusha on the levibus. "I'm so proud of you, Pika! You really showed them who's boss! I'm sure we'll be the best there ever was! Let's show them what we've got"  
"Pika, Pika!" Pika said cheerfully.  
With that, Yuusha picked Pika up and hugged him. Who knows what adventures await our heroes next? Find out next time… 


End file.
